


Victorious in a storm

by ScissorsKill



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScissorsKill/pseuds/ScissorsKill
Summary: The power goes out, and the Victorious characters have some fun ;)





	1. Jori

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, or any characters.

Jade's P.O.V.

We are playing Truth Or Dare. Who's "We"? you're probably asking. Well, you wouldn't believe me. Tori Flippin' Vega! "J-J-J- Jade?" Vega stammers. "What?" I reply flatly. "I think the power's out." She says. I go to turn the light on, and she's right. It's out. We have been friends for the past 3 weeks, even though it seems hard to believe. We continue playing Truth Or Dare, using an app on my phone. "Take off all but 1 articles of clothing." Vega read. That was my dare?! I stare at my phone, and then she says "At least take off 1." "No. I'm gonna do the dare like a normal person." "Fine. Keep on 2 articles of clothing, then." I undress myself, except for my bra and underwear. "My turn." Tori says. I take the phone. "Truth or dare?" I ask. "Dare." I stare at the dare with my eyes wide in horror and disbelief. "What does it say?" I give her my phone, and she does the exact same thing. The dare? 'Have sex with the person(s) you are playing with.' "Well, I think we need to do this." I say. "For the dare." I quickly add.

I kiss her and pin her down on my bed. I start unbuttoning her blouse feverishly. Her hands trace random patterns on my back. Shit! I should NOT be turned on by this! My pussy should NOT be warming up. I detach my mouth from hers, and start kissing down her neck, to her collar bone. She lets out a soft whimper, witch gets me to smile a little. I reach her A cup breasts, and pinch the nipples. She lets out another moan. I dive right in, using my hands to toy with her right nipple while my tongue plays with her left. After a few minutes, I take my mouth off it, resulting in a large 'pop!' sound. I switch, with my tongue playing with her right nipple, and my hand with her left. "…Jade." Tori moans. I NEED some sort of friction! I think to myself. I'm about to move south to her pussy, but then she flips us over. She straddles me, with her hands immediately going towards my hips. She runs her hand beneath my (Soaked!) underwear, and right along my clit. I moan, and thrust my hips up, loving the feeling of her hand.

She takes her pants and underwear off. Once she's done, she moves so her pussy is above my face, while her hand keeps playing with my clit. I take her into my mouth, sucking. "Mmmmm…. fuck." Tori moans. I plunge my tongue into he dripping core. Her breathing gets reduced to gasps and moans. She starts grinding into my face, while I kiss and lick it. Suddenly, she half screams half moans out punctuation. Thank god my parent's aren't home! I feel her walls close around my tongue, while her warm juices go into my mouth. Holy Motherfucker, she's sooooo sweeeeet! Within a couple seconds, I thrust my hips up to Tori's hand, as I cum. My pussy walls clench and un-clench. She moves her fingers up to her mouth to taste me.

She moves down to play with my 38 double D cup tits, and, god, she's good. Her tongue goes in circles, getting me to moan like there's no tomorrow. A few minutes later, she takes my underwear off. She begins to reposition herself, but I flipped us around, with me being on top. I'm thinking to myself 'Finally! I get some sort of friction!' I move her legs apart. I arrange us into the 'Scissoring' position, and begin to grind my clit and pussy against hers insanely. She begins to add to it, moving her hips to match mine. She holds onto my leg, while my hands dig into her hair. God, this is WAY better than masturbating! (No offence, vibrator.) we are both moaning and whimpering, when suddenly- " JADE!" and "Holy motherfucking shit, Tori!" ring through the room. I don't know how I'm still able to move, but I can, and I'm riding her all night. "Jade, I'm exhausted." Tori says.

The next morning, the power is still out. I look over to Tori, and then think to myself, 'Hey, we did it last night, so why not now?' I climb back in, and position myself behind her. I start playing with her tits, and she lets out a soft moan. I move my hands toward her pussy, then dip a finger in. Then another, and another. My middle, index, and ring finger. I start moving in and out, and, if she wasn't sleeping, I would have gone so fast, I'd destroy her pussy and clit. She starts subconsciously thrusting into my hand, and moans more. She wakes up, then turns over. She flips us, so she's on top. Her wet pussy rubs right across my hard nipples, as we both moan. She goes south, and begins to eat me out. She sucks on my pussy. "Fuck!" I moan. As my hands begin to go through her brown hair, hers wrap around my hips, gripping my ass. She laps at my throbbing pussy, and I cum. Scratch that. I squirt.

I flip us, and my leg immediately goes in between hers. I kiss her while moving back and forth. My pussy rubs across the top of her right thigh, and hers rubs across the top of my left thigh.

After an hour of fucking each other, we lie down on the bed. "When are we getting up?" I ask "In a minute." She says. I look at the clock. 2 minutes. "Been 2 minutes." "5 minutes." She says. look at my phone. 8 unread messages. I look at them and groan in frustration. 3 from Cat, 4 from my mom, and 1 from André. I put my phone down and look at her, only to realize she's asleep again. "Just so you know, we aren't telling a word of this to a soul." I say. Tori chuckles. "Where does this leave us?" I think about that for a moment. "I think we are dating, now." I say. "I'm alright with that." She says.

>


	2. Beck and Jade Bade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck and Jade have fun while on vacation with the rest of the gang.

**Jade’s P.O.V.**

We’re all on vacation is Miami, Florida. We play Never Have I Ever for a bit, then all of them except me and Beck decide to go to the beach. I notice Beck acting a bit uncomfortable, and once everyone goes to get ready, I get a text from Beck.

**To: Jade**

**From: Beck**

**19,5,24? Please?**

I chuckle, then reply.

**To: Beck**

**From: Jade**

**Awww. Does my hot, sexy, horny boyfriend want to fuck me? Does he need to be hosed down with my firm, round ass? Does he wanna cum all over my tits? Does he wanna have his face buried in my dripping wet pussy and cunt? Does he want his Jade on her knees in front of him, sucking him off?**

I have a satisfied grin on my face, that is, until I look up to Beck’s extremely convincing warm, chocolate coloured, puppy dog eyes. "Please?" He whispers, huskily, in my ear. I shiver a bit, with goosebumps erupting all over my skin. I feel my core heating up, and when he whispers "I’ll go so fucking rough on you, you’ll have bruises on your juicy ass, and hurt to sit the next day." I have no choice but to start hardcore making out with him. I love it when he spanks my ass and pussy. I also love it when he smacks my rack. I fucking love the pain. I love to be either on top, or on all fours. If it doesn’t cause pain, I probably won’t like it. Most girls like dicks a bit bigger than average, with "bit" being the key word here. Beck is more than twice the size of "average", being almost 14 inches big.

"Alright. We’re going now." I hear Cat say, coming around the corner, to go through the side door. "Lil’ Red, they’re too busy sucking each other’s face and, by the looks of it, tongues off to hear us." They all leave, so we go up to our room. Exactly 2 seconds after we close the door, I feel Beck slamming me against it, shoving his legs between mine, and his tongue down my throat. I weave my fingers through his thick hair, grinding against him, trying to get rid of a bit of the hot feeling surging between my legs. I’m a moaning, grinding mess, with my back pressed against the door, being held up by only Beck’s body, so if he unhooked my legs from his waist, and stepped back, I’d fall. At one point, he moves his hot, wet mouth over to my jaw, sucking, hard, as if to say "Jade’s my girl" despite everyone knowing that by now. His hand slips under my shirt, and moves my bra, rubbing, pinching, and tugging at my boob, making me arch my back, shoving more of my tits into his palm. He picks me up, and then slams me onto the bed. I immediately flip us, with me on top. I feel his hands move over to not so discreetly squeeze, and vigorously shake my ass, getting me to moan. I begin grinding into him once again, and mummer "So motherfucking damn good." against his lips. He takes my jeggings off, along with his shirt. He begins spanking my ass, causing me to- well, moan is an understatement. Scream out of pleasure is more like it. I’m nowhere close to quiet. Or normal volume. He continues to spank me, until my moans and screams get really high pitched, and sound like "BeckbeckbeckbeckbeckbeckBECK!" Whenever I do that, it means I’m gonna cum, and when I start shaking, you know everyone on the block can hear us fucking.

At that point, he stops, flips us over, and starts to move south, to my soaking wet lower lips. I flip us over, and straddle his face, with his arms going around my thighs to get me to the right height. He starts licking my clit, moving his tongue back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, and I notice his cock poking up, so I take off his pants, and boxers, and start moving my hand up, and down. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. I’m seriously close to cumming, but what finally pushes me over the edge is when Beck sticks his tongue into my cunt, rentlessly penetrating me, with his left thumb rubbing my clit, and his right spanking the shit out of my ass. "BECKBECKBECKBECKBECKBECKBECKBECKBECK!!" I moan and yell, grinding into his face, while he squirts his load all over my tits. I move off him, and collapse next to him. I try to catch my breath, but Beck, being the horny teenage boy he is, just has to lick all the cum off my tits. He squirted a lot of cum, so I knew I was gonna be teased for a while. I decide I can put up with the teasing, and dig my fingers into his hair, that being the only way I can get my waves of pleasure out.

About 10 minutes later, he decides he licked all the cum off, and begins to make out with me. I flip us, so I’m on top, once again. I move down to his hard pulsing member. I guess all my moaning and screaming his name over and over again does have a purpose. I wrap my mouth around him, sucking, moving up and down, up and down. He bucks his hips up, shoving more of his penis into my mouth, and I’m happy to deepthroat him. I also love the feeling of being choked. He holds my head there for a few seconds, then releases his tight grip. I move my tongue to make invisible patterns along his joystick, while humming a tune none of us know. I hear his animalistic grunts get louder, and louder, meaning he’s about to cum. "I’m gonna cum, you dirty slut, and you’d better swallow it." He says, or rather, groans. I forgot something. I also love being called a whore and a slut. I deepthroat him once again, knowing the sounds of me gagging will get him off more. He holds my head in place while he shoots his load.

I move back up, my mouth reconnecting with his. He begins spanking my now red ass, hard. I moan loudly, causing his boner to grow. I decide I’ve had enough with the foreplay, and line him up with my dripping wet centre, sinking down. "Fuck!" Beck cusses, throwing his head back. "I fucking love the way you feel." I moan, moving up and down on top of him, my hands finding balance by placing them on his tanned, by now, sweaty, chest. I continue riding his erect, throbbing hard cock, while he thrusts into my dripping wet hole. He spanks my ass even more, and gets up to an angle so he can latch his mouth on my left breast. He uses his hand that isn’t spanking my ass to rub, pinch, and occasionally smack my right breast. By now, the only thing I can do is close my eyes, grip tightly onto his hair, pushing him closer, moan over and over again, "Beckbeckbeckbeckbeckbeckbeckbeck.", and writhe, and buck my chest and hips. My moans get louder, and higher pitched, and I begin to shake.

I cum, coating his cock in my warm, sticky juice. He shoots his cum up into me, and this is the part where I say "Hallelujah birth control pills!" in my head. Well, I would, if I could focus on anything except André at the door. He turns a bright crimson red, turns around, closes the door, locks it, and we hear André yell "Don’t go up to Beck and Jade’s room. Lil’ Red, don’t even think about it." I get off him, and lay down next to him. "What do you wanna do now?" I ask. "Doggie style, bitch." I let out a tiny, barely audible moan, because of his uncharacteristic role of dominance. I get on all fours, and feel him teasing me, toying with my entrance using his hard dick. He pulls my hair, thrusting into me. I immediately notice how my hands won’t be able to support my upper body, so I go onto my forearms, while Beck pulls my hair, and rentlessly penetrates me with his 14 inches. His hand moves over to my hard nipples, pinching, tugging, then slapping both of them. His hand then moves over to my clit, rubbing it, hard, creating a delicious friction. At one point, it all becomes too much, and I just give up on keeping my upper body up. I slam my face in the pillows, while screaming and moaning his name over and over again.

We both cum, once again. We continue fucking eachother for, well, who knows how long. All I know is that when we were done, we were coated in sweat, and it looks like we just covered ourselves in oil, and my voice was hoarse. We decide to just go to sleep, after I check the time. We fucked for almost 7 hours straight. It’s now 10:30, so we just go to sleep, naked. Beck decides to spoon me, but about an hour later, he gives up on sleeping the way most couples sleep, and lays down on his back. I climb on top of him, getting into our usual sleeping position. One of my legs thrown across both of his, and my arms loosely around his neck. His arms loosely around my waist. We don’t give a damn about what anyone will say tomorrow, knowing it’ll be along the lines of "What were you doing last night?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to write this sooner, but, eh, go to Fanfiction.com, look up scissorskill, go to Victorious in a storm, and the last 2 chapters are my reasons. I wrote hertrosexual smut while listening to I kissed A Girl at 2 in the morning while drinking root beer.


End file.
